Talk:Improved disarm
Regarding Disarm / Improved Disarm What weapon size category does "unarmed" fall under (for example, if an unarmed character were attempting to disarm an armed character)? Are there any other variables (other than the whip's "smll" size category) introduced when using a whip to make a disarm attempt? Thanks, Bangolot * Unarmed is tiny, creature weapon is creature size. No other not mentioned factors. GhostNWN 02:37, 1 June 2006 (PDT) * Pretty sure elves, half orcs, humans, dwarves and half elves fists are medium sized weapons. Halflings and Gnomes are Small --Gonff ::No, I believe all fists are tiny. -- Alec Usticke 19:31, 19 June 2006 (PDT) A little glitch :"Some servers use a script that unequips the weapon to inventory and removes it from quickslots." Thats not correct. The quickslots with that weapon are lost when disarmed, no scripting required. Scripting is there to copy weapon on the ground into player inventory, so player actually dont unequip that and to destroy old one laying on the ground. ShaDoOoW (-- 18:14, 10 August 2009 (UTC) * Yeah, I had noticed that earlier, but did not have time to correct it when I noticed it. Then I forgot about it (probably because it's really an irrelevant detail for players). But it's fixed now. --The Krit 01:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Non-droppable weapons There is an inconsistency in the notes here and under disarm regarding undroppable non-droppable weapons. This article says they are destroyed if disarmed, while disarm says they go to the NPC's inventory. Which is it? --The Krit 15:40, September 4, 2009 (UTC) * Sorry for the inconsistancy, I forgot to go back and fix regular disarm after re-testing Disarm, but to be honest Bioware did make it painfully confusing for builders. For starters, a distinction has to be made between Undroppable items (aka Cursed flagged) which can't be dropped or placed inside containers, and NPC Droppable items (aka the Droppable flag found when editing a creature's inventory in the builder). : NPC Droppable Flag - (Located in Toolset Inventory editor) - This flag determines if a creature will drop said item upon death. When this flag is OFF the item is destroyed when Disarmed or Improved Disarmed. Plot flagged items are not immune to this destruction. When this flag is ON a (Regular) Disarm will place the item on the ground. Improved Disarm will place the item in the player's inventory if they are disarming with an Unarmed Strike, otherwise the item is placed on the ground. : Undroppable Flag - (Located in Toolset Item Property editor) - This flag (called the "Cursed" flag in the script editor) prevents an item from being removed from its current inventory. Both Disarm feats automatically fail when the weapon to be disarmed has this flag turned ON. : Plot Flag - This flag has nothing to do with Disarm, I was mistaken. : The item NEVER goes to the NPC's inventory as a result of a disarm. It is either Cursed (therefore immune to disarm), placed on the ground, placed in the player's inventory, or destroyed. : In case you were wondering, while it is possible to have an Undropable Dropable Item (thanks a lot Bioware), the Undropable (Cursed) flag takes precedence. The disarm automatically fails and thus never determines where the item would go when disarmed. The item, however, will show up in the creature's body bag after it has been killed, but alas, you won't be able to remove the item from the Body Bag's inventory! : FuzzyOne 22:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :* You might find it less confusing if you used the correct terminology. The undroppable flag controls whether or not an item drops as loot. The cursed flag controls whether or not a PC can get rid of an item. The only "painfully confusing" part is that BioWare labeled the cursed flag as "Undroppable" in the Toolset. (You're taking the one aberration as the norm, and thus comes the confusion.) --The Krit 07:05, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::* Relevant articles created and links made from this article. Hopefully that reduces some of the confusion. I've also adjusted the word choice in my earlier comment. --The Krit 12:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC)